


Please Don't Go

by sminkle



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Night Terrors, OT3, Polyamory, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sminkle/pseuds/sminkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura’s mother passed away last year and she had to take a year off from University. Now she’s back but still has rough days. She finds comfort in both Carmilla and Danny.</p><p>OT3 Angst and fluff! Mostly fluff... Smut at the end. My first fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This inspiration was from a dream I had of Laura navigating University life with a mental illness after taking a year off. This is mostly fluff with a dash on angst. Smut is in the 10th chapter. And sometimes my southern accent comes out in the way I write or phrase things, sorry! First fanfic, so please review!

Laura Hollis approached the campus with a big sigh. _Here we go again._ The walls of Silas University seemed to loom above her, taunting her. She clenched her jaw and slowly walked towards the check-in desk at the dormitory.

The chipper RA at the desk had curly red hair and probably the best posture Laura has ever seen. Though she seemed like a nice person, her smile seemed forced.

“Hi, I’m Perry! Are you here to check into the dorm?” She directed towards Laura, who had just been standing there observing.

“Erm, yes…I-”

“Wonderful! Are you a freshman? We get so many new kids here, it’s totally normal! Isn’t that great?”

“I- uh- Well, I lived here before, but I had a year off…” Laura looked down, wringing her hands together.

“Name?” Perry asked, clipboard and pen at the ready.

Raising her head, she speaks hesitantly, “L-Laura… Hollis.”

At that, Perry looks up from her clipboard and into Laura’s eyes. She does somewhat recognize her now as one of the girls from her class in Freshman year. They didn’t speak too much at the time, but Perry remembered Laura had kept to herself and didn’t start any trouble. Perry had admired that, since other Freshmen usually became party people once they tasted the freedom of University.

Quickly shaking herself out of her thoughts, she jotted down on her clipboard that Laura had arrived and gave her the room key and pointed her towards the correct hallway.

Laura pulled her suitcase behind her and made her way down the corridor. Without much difficulty she found the room, number 307, and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

She found a girl was already in there situated on her bed with a book in hand, dark curls hanging down, obscuring most of her face.

The girl didn’t seem to notice Laura coming in, so she closed the door somewhat loudly to try and get her attention. After no response, Laura walked a few steps closer to her and cleared her throat.

“Hey… I’m Laura, your roommate this year.” Laura shifted uncomfortably. The girl tore her eyes from her book and slowly raked down Laura’s body.

“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice…” The girl said in a low, husky voice and licked her lips.

Laura shivered. Something in that girl’s eyes drew her in, and she couldn’t stop watching her lips as that voice echoed in her ears. Her mouth went dry and she stood dumbly.

The dark haired girl had a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips, and if Laura wasn’t staring so intently at them she might not have noticed it.

“I’m Carmilla.” She spoke again with a slight chuckle. Her eyes dropped back to her book, breaking the spell Laura was under.

_Great_ , Laura thought, _I already have a crush and it’s on my freakin gorgeous roommate!_ Laura began unpacking her things, mentally groaning at herself.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Danny

For Laura, some days were easier to get through than others. She tried to pay attention in class, but sometimes she just started daydreaming about her mother. The way she used to cook with her, the way she tucked Laura’s hair behind her ears, the way she laughed and lit up the room. Laura tried not to think about the call she got from her dad, or the days that her mom was in the hospital, or the way her mom’s life left her body. When Laura would get too emotional from her thoughts, she would get up and leave class early, sometimes with tears in her eyes. Most teachers did not stop her, having been told about Laura’s situation or just not caring. Sometimes she heard whispers from the students on her way out, and that only made her want to leave even more.

Once outside the classroom, she would gasp for air and try holding back her sobs. She sometimes ran into the bathroom and turned on the water while she cried, hoping no one would hear her.

Today was one of those days, and she found herself wandering the hallways. She decided to walk outside to get some fresh air, so she exited the building and walked around for a while. After a few minutes, she realized she had walked to the campus pool. Laura sat down and started people-watching. There were some students there practicing, some were swimming laps and some were jumping from the high dive. The sounds of the water began to relax her, along with the warmth of the sun and the light breeze on her skin. She inhaled deeply, her mind clear now and she felt better.

Laura found one swimmer she couldn’t take her eyes off of. She couldn’t see much of who they were, just that they were faster than the other person they seemed to be racing. After a few more laps, the racers seemed to have finished and came up from the water, out of breath from the exertion.

“You’re just mad that I beat you!”

“Oh please, your butterfly was totally wrong! You won because you cheated!”

They climbed out of the pool and Laura was shocked by how tall the girl on the right was. They removed their goggles and swim caps as the argument went on and Laura got her first glimpse of the two girls.

“Whatever, Mel! I can beat you in any stroke!” The tall girl had her hands on her hips. Laura could see that she was strong and fit. Her red hair was lightly swaying in the breeze.

“Oh yeah? That’s big talk, let’s see if you can do it! Tomorrow, 3pm!” And with that, the other girl grabbed her things and headed for the locker room, leaving the redhead to towel off in frustration.

Laura gathered up her backpack and approached the girl nervously. “H-hey, you were great out there. I mean, not that I was really looking at you or anything -- Not that there’s anything wrong with you, I mean you’re perfect! I mean, well, I watched a little bit --  and I only caught the end of the race and I don’t know much about swimming, but you were really--”

“Geez, you’d be great in swimming if you can go that long without taking a breath!” The redhead smirked at her, trying not to embarrass the smaller girl for looking at her and admitting to enjoying the view.

Laura’s eyes were wide and she snapped her jaw shut, blushing furiously. Her hand tightened its grip on her backpack, suddenly very self-conscious.

“I’m Danny Lawrence.” She smiled and stuck out her hand to Laura. She reached out and marveled at how soft Danny’s hand was, blushing harder. Her mind was reeling, and now she was close enough to see small freckles on Danny’s cheeks, perfect white teeth, and a warm look in her eyes. When their hands broke apart, Laura was disappointed at the loss of contact. Laura glanced up into the taller woman’s eyes and saw that Danny was looking at her expectantly.

“What?” Laura asked, having spaced out while looking at Danny and imagining her soft hands… _Pay attention, Laura!_ She mentally slapped herself.

Danny chuckled, bringing Laura back again, “I asked what brought you here, if you’re not a swimmer.” Danny hung her towel over her shoulder. Never had Laura been jealous of a towel before.

“Oh, um, I just needed some fresh air to clear my thoughts and I ended up walking here by coincidence.” Laura said nervously, hoping Danny did not think she was weird.

“I get that. I love the outdoors, I joined this club called Summer Society because they do a lot of outdoor activities. That girl I was racing, Mel, is in it with me. We argue a lot, but I think that’s because we are so similar.” Danny had a faint smile while talking about Mel and it made Laura’s heart drop. Mel was pretty amazing from what Laura saw, there’s no way she could even come close.

Laura fiddled with the straps on her backpack, self-doubt and jealousy creeping in, even though she just met Danny and she knew it was pretty soon to be crushing on someone.

“She must be really special to you…” Laura bit on her lip to keep herself from showing her bitterness.

Danny’s eyebrows went up at that. “What? Oh no, you’ve got it all wrong - umm…. Sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Laura… Laura Hollis.” _Great, she’s straight, that’s even worse._

“Nice to meet you Laura. Mel and I are just friends, if you can even call it that. I think she is too stubborn to call me anything but her rival. We’re not together, but I admittedly used to have a crush on her in high school.” At that Danny blushes and rubs the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed.

Laura feels her heart speed up, knowing that Danny likes girls. “Oh, I see… Can I ask what happened?”

“The usual, where you never tell her because you don’t want to ruin anything and then you find out she is 100% straight.” Danny shrugs, not feeling the same pain she used to when thinking about how things turned out. There was no point in wishing Mel to be queer, just as she didn’t want others to try and change her.

Laura nodded, and she couldn’t stop the next words from tumbling out, “So are you dating anyone?”

Danny smiled, getting the feeling that Laura seemed to be pretty interested in her love life, though they just met. “No, I’m single. How about you? Seems like you know more about me than I know about you.”

Laura tucked her hair back behind her ear, the touch reminding her of her mother and calming her down. “Um I’m single too, I never really got the chance to date anyone since…” Laura trailed off and looked at the ground.

“Since what?” Danny asked, inviting Laura to open up.

“Well, I used to be a Freshman here at Silas but I had to take a year off because… Well, it’s hard to talk about, but I got a call from my dad last year that mom was…” Laura kept her head down, starting to feel tears sting in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She hoped Danny wouldn’t judge her.

Danny didn’t want to push Laura into talking about it if she wasn’t comfortable, and from what she had just said Danny could guess something painful happened. She took Laura’s hand and waited for her to gather herself again, running her thumb in soft circles. “Hey, I’m sorry for prying. You don’t have to continue.”

Laura sniffed and rubbed her eyes, taking deep breaths and focusing on Danny’s voice and her soft hand soothing her.

Danny decided to change subjects.

“I’m done with classes for the rest of the day, how about you? If you’re free we could get some frozen yogurt.”

Laura opened her slightly puffy eyes and looked at Danny, nodding. “That sounds good. I’m not taking many courses this semester, so I’m free. Plus I love sweets.” Laura giggled, which made Danny very happy.

“Alright, if you want to wait here, I just need to shower and change out of my swimsuit into some clothes. It should only be a few minutes.”

Laura tried to stop her mind from thinking about Danny changing clothes…

“Sure, it’s a date!” She exclaimed, then immediately blushed. “Uh, I- I mean…”

Danny smiled and chuckled, “Yeah, it is…” She gave a small wink then went into the locker room, leaving Laura feeling giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who do you want Laura to end up with? Carm, Danny, or both? Let me know and I'll see where the writing muses take me.


	3. Fruitcake

Laura returned to the dorm in the evening, just past sunset. She had a great time with Danny and they had gotten so caught up in their conversation that they lost track of time. Eventually the frozen yogurt staff informed them they were about to close, and the two girls blushed at the realization that they had been there for so long. When Danny had walked Laura to her dormitory, they lingered outside smiling at each other like a couple of teenagers. Laura stood on her tiptoes and gave a quick kiss to Danny’s freckled cheek before quickly running up the steps to the door, giggling. Danny pressed her hand to her cheek, smiling almost the entire way back to her apartment.

Laura carefully unlocked her room door and noticed it was dark inside. She heard Carmilla lightly snoring. She turned on the small lamp and padded around quietly, trying not to wake her. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk to make a bowl of cereal for dinner. When she began to pour the milk into her bowl, a dark liquid came out instead.

“What the fuck?!?!” She gagged and slammed the milk down on the table.

She snapped her hand to her mouth after hearing how loud she just shouted, looking over at Carmilla who had now begun to stir in her bed. Laura was muttering curses to herself about how unsanitary it was to keep rotten food in the fridge and having now ruined some perfectly good Choco Crunch.

Carmilla stretched, almost cat-like and looked at tiny Laura, cursing like a sailor. “Pretty late night, huh?” she commented as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, her voice lower than normal and more raspy from the sleep. Laura looked over and actually thought the sight of Carmilla like that was pretty cute, even though she was teasing Laura a bit.

“Yea, well… I sort of had um… a date…” She trailed off and kept her hands busy with cleaning the mess she made of the cereal and milk.

“Oh? Do tell… Who is he? Please don’t say it’s someone I know. Or worse, one of your professors…” She shudders at that for emphasis.

The question hangs in the air for a bit as Laura is trying to decide if Carmilla would judge her for dating a woman. Carmilla is very… alternative in her fashion choices and demeanor, always acting like she doesn’t care, but Laura knows that sometimes people are raised with certain beliefs. She bites her lip until she decides, to hell with it, Carmilla will probably judge her whether she dates a man or a woman. She will have something snarky to say about either one.

“Well, actually… men aren’t really my type… I’m sure they are nice but it’s not really my cup of tea and I would just prefer to have them as friends,” her hands fumble around as she rambles, but she feels relieved after saying it. She figures they can be closer friends if Carmilla accepts her, and if not then at least Laura will know for sure if she can be her true self.

“Slow down, sundance. It’s okay.” At that Laura looks up to gauge Carmilla’s reaction. She smiles and Laura thinks it could be a genuine one, which is pretty rare since Carmilla laces everything with sarcasm.

“R-Really? I mean, you’re okay with me being, well I haven’t really labeled myself. But you’re okay with me dating women?” Laura holds her breath, hoping Carmilla isn’t just playing a practical joke on her and the teasing is about to start.

“Well, not really...” Carmilla says flatly. Laura’s hopeful eyes falter and she becomes tense, almost closed off. Carmilla realizes how that sounded a second later and tries to clarify. “I mean, I’m okay with you being whatever you want to call yourself. I just wish I would’ve known you swing that way, then I could’ve had a chance…” When Laura looks up at her, Carmilla has a smirk on her face and is twirling a lock of hair around her delicate finger. Laura throws her yellow pillow in her direction and they laugh a little, all the tension gone. She’ll never admit how that exaggerated flirting had actually been pretty hot...

“Thanks, Carm. I’m glad you accept me.” Laura finishes cleaning up the cereal and since she’s lost her appetite, she figures it’s time to start getting ready for bed.

“Sure thing, fruitcake.” Carmilla lays back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Now she knows Laura isn’t straight and it may already be too late. She still didn’t answer who the date was with, so she makes a mental note to ask again later.

Just before Laura closes the bathroom door to change clothes and brush her teeth, she looks back over her shoulder to Carmilla. “I hope we can be friends.” She smiles and goes into the bathroom.

And there it is. That sting in Carmilla’s chest. She isn’t even sure why she feels so upset by that sentence. She whispers to the empty room, “Yea… friends…” and turns over on to her side, feeling an emptiness sweep through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Carm!


	4. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning, brief mention of a night terror referring to Laura’s mom's death (but quickly comforted by Carmilla!)

Despite having a great day with Danny and coming out to Carmilla went well, Laura began to toss and turn in the middle of the night. The trauma from her mother’s death made its way into her nightmares at times. She began sweating and whimpering, dreaming of the worst day of her life. The whimpers turned into sleep-talking and more rustling of sheets, which caused Carmilla to wake up confused.

“No… don’t leave…” Laura pleaded. Carmilla turned on the light and rushed over to check on Laura, noticing her forehead was covered in sweat which made her blonde hair stick to her skin. Her eyes were screwed shut and she looked ready to cry.

“I need you… please…” Laura continued to whimper. Carmilla smoothed the hair out of Laura’s face making shushing sounds. She wasn’t sure what to do, she’s never had a friend before, much less calmed someone down from a nightmare.

“D-don’t...leave…” Laura had tears rolling down her cheeks now, her voice cracking. Carmilla felt like someone punched her in the gut. She hated seeing Laura in so much pain. She stopped feeling self-conscious and took Laura’s hand in her own, calling her name over and over. She didn’t know what else to say, but she had to wake up the blonde.

“Mom! MOM!” Laura began struggling. “DON’T DIE! PLEASE!” Carmilla’s heart shattered, and she felt tears well up in her own eyes. Carmilla kept calling Laura’s name and shook her shoulders hard.

“WAKE UP!” She shouted which made Laura bolt upright with a gasp, eyes wide open and full of tears. Relief swept through Carmilla, as she held the smaller girl who was taking in her surroundings.

“Hey, you’re okay. It was just a bad dream.” Carmilla’s teary eyes were looking at her with compassion and concern.

“I… I’m sorry, I…” Laura began.

“Shh, you don’t need to explain.” With that, Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and cried into her shirt. Carmilla rubbed soothing circles on the blonde’s back for a few minutes until the tears stopped coming.

“Carm… Can you stay with me?” She sniffled, looking into the soft brown eyes above her.

Carmilla nodded and motioned for Laura to lay down with her. Carmilla took the blonde’s hands in her own as they faced each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Carmilla’s eyes fluttered closed and she began singing softly, only for Laura’s ears.

 _It's kind of hard to see you like this_  
_Stuck in a world that doesn't exist_  
_What can I do to tell you you're not alone_  
_No you're not alone_

The silky voice made Laura relax. She couldn’t believe her stubborn, sarcastic roommate is the same person holding her, singing her to sleep. She felt a warmth swell up in her chest at the thought. Carmilla’s eyes tentatively met Laura’s and there was something in the way the dark haired girl was looking at her that Laura couldn’t place, but it made her heart skip a beat.

 _I know what it feels like_  
_'Cause I've been there, yeah I've been there_  
_I know what it feels like_  
_And I remember it's only gonna get better_

Carmilla reached out to push a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear, reminding her once again of her mother. This time Laura didn’t feel a sadness with the memory, but she found comfort in it and she leaned into the touch with a sigh. Carmilla’s hand rested there, softly touching the blonde’s jaw line and her eyes flicked down to Laura’s lips and back up to her eyes.

Laura had closed her eyes at that moment and missed the way Carmilla had looked at her. She yawned and snuggled close to Carmilla, feeling safe.

“Goodnight, cupcake.” Carmilla stroked the smaller girl’s hair until her breathing evened out. She didn’t want to sleep, though. She wanted to burn this moment into her memory. The way they were right now, the look she had shared with Laura, the way the blonde would press into Carmilla and make a cute sound like she was happy. Carmilla’s mind also swirled with questions about Laura’s dream, not that she wanted to pry but it sounded like Laura had gone through a lot of pain and suffered alone for most of it.

Carmilla had her arms wrapped around Laura and knew she was already falling for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song was "I Know What It Feels Like" by Ryan Cabrera.  
> I almost was going to have them kiss, but I decided to continue the angst!!!! MUAHAHA


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme flirting ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll be going out of town for a couple weeks but I've written this chapter and part of the next one! I've also gone back to tweak the wording of the previous chapters (no story changes, just hopefully smoother to read)

As Laura started to wake up, she realized she had slept pretty well. Her body hadn’t quite woken up yet, so she stayed peacefully drifting in and out of various thoughts. This was nice. It had been a while since she felt like she had a good night’s sleep. She began wondering why this morning was different, when gradually her brain woke up enough to realize that she wasn’t alone in bed right now. And her hand was resting on somebody’s very soft skin.

She snapped her eyes open and saw the back of Carmilla’s head, her wavy brown hair tousled around her. Relieved that it wasn’t a stranger, Laura remembered having a night terror and Carmilla had comforted her until she fell asleep. At some point in the night, Carmilla had become little spoon and was still sleeping peacefully curled up in Laura’s arms. Laura’s arm was wrapped around the brunette’s waist and her hand was resting on her exposed stomach. Her heart sped up at the sensation of the other girl’s silky skin and the faint smell of Carmilla’s shampoo, but she couldn’t bring herself to move away. The world around them seemed so still that she felt the sound of her heartbeat crashing in her ears would awaken the other girl. She tried to focus on slowing her breathing and heart rate, but to no avail. The seconds seemed to extend forever and she just closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the feeling of finally not being alone.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been lying there with Carmilla in her arms, letting her thoughts come and go, but her roommate began to stir and let out a sleepy sigh. Carmilla cracked one eye open and yawned, feeling Laura pressed into her back and her small arm snaked around her midriff. With a sleepy groan, she slowly managed to flip over onto her other side so she could check on Laura and found that she was already awake.

“Hey.” Laura said shyly, wanting to smack her forehead shortly after. _Gorgeous girl in my arms and I come up with “Hey.” Smooth!_

“Hey yourself, sleeping beauty.” Carmilla gave her a lazy smile. Laura thought she was so adorable with her half-closed eyes and relaxed features.

“Carm… Thanks... for last night, I mean. I guess I should’ve warned you about my night terrors, huh?” She gave a sheepish grin. 

“Well, I don’t usually mind girls screaming in bed…” Carmilla smirked, which earned her an eyeroll from the blonde as they both chuckled. “I was worried, I didn’t know what to do to help and you were in a lot of pain.” 

“Sorry, Carm.” Laura bit her lip. Carmilla’s hand came up and raised Laura’s chin until their eyes met.

“Don’t apologize, cupcake. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, okay? You’re not being a burden or anything, so just let me know if there is something I can do to help or if you want to talk about it.” Carmilla searched Laura’s shining eyes. She felt a deep connection with the smaller girl, as if her eyes held the answers to all the questions that she had been searching for.

“Having you here with me helps a lot actually.” A smile spread across Laura’s face, followed by Carmilla’s.

“Then I’ll be here for you.” Carmilla gently cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A silence fell over them and Laura’s heart started racing at the intimate gesture, realizing they were inches from each other. A warm blush spread through her cheeks and the tops of her ears, which Carmilla noticed and found to be so stinkin’ cute.

There was a pause as both girls looked into each other’s eyes with a questioning look. 

Laura was the first one to close the distance, as their lips met in a soft kiss. Carmilla tentatively returned the kiss, bringing her hand to the nape of the blonde’s neck and pulling her closer. They took it slowly, keeping it sweet, but it was enough for both to feel a spark in their hearts and erase all other thoughts of the world. They broke apart for a second and when Laura’s eyes opened to gauge Carmilla’s response, she saw that the taller girl was just as breathless. Carmilla hungrily captured Laura’s lips again and kissed her deeply, trying to contain the fire building up in her. Laura eagerly returned the kiss and, without breaking apart, gently pushed Carmilla onto her back as she climbed over. She straddled the girl beneath her and took control of the kiss, hands roaming down her sides in a tantalizing way, exploring. Carmilla moaned into the kiss at the thought of Laura making out with her in bed and knowing that the smaller girl can make her submit to her will with just her lips.

Laura pulled away to take some deep breaths before things got too far, because the sound of Carmilla moaning was almost too much for her to stay sane. Seeing Carmilla’s chest heaving beneath her with that lustful gaze was not very helpful, either. 

“Wow, cutie,” Carmilla breathed, “That was … wow. Can we do that again some time? Because I don’t think I can go the rest of my life without kisses like that.” Carmilla smiled up at Laura as the blonde pushed back her golden hair and it settled to one side.

Laura smiled back, “That was so sappy, but I agree. Wow…” Her brain was fried from that kiss and she was unable to formulate intelligent sentences.  


“As much as I like having you on top of me, I have to use the bathroom.” Carmilla joked and Laura quickly rolled off of her and got out of bed. Carmilla got up and brought a change of clothes with her into the bathroom to start her morning routine.

Laura pulled her phone from the charger and checked it, seeing an unread message.

_Danny: Are you busy later today? I’ve got a swim thing at 3 but i’m free after that. :) - 9:03 AM_

Laura remembered overhearing Mel at the pool yesterday wanting a rematch with Danny. The thought of getting to see Danny again made Laura excited and she started typing a response while smiling at her phone. Maybe she’d even try to show up and watch the race to surprise her.

_Me: Sure, let me know when it’s done! :) - 10:24 AM_

There was a lot of time to kill before the meetup with Danny, so Laura grabbed her journalism books and worked on her assignments. She wasn’t going to let her grief ruin her studies and since she was only taking a few classes, there was no excuse to let her grades slip.

Carmilla emerged from the bathroom, toweling off her damp hair and wearing some _very_ nice leather pants which left little to the imagination. Laura swallowed hard at the sight and tried to turn her focus back to the book in front of her.

She mentally groaned and began tapping her pen against her lip. She _really_ was not going to get much done if she was always going to be surrounded by attractive girls.

“Are you studying my anatomy, cupcake?” Carmilla chided, fully aware of the effect she was having on Laura and the electricity between them.

Laura scoffed, “Pfft, contrary to what you may think, I don’t spend my free time ogling you. Which by the way, _wow_... But right now I’m actually being productive.” She tried to force her eyes back to the textbook but instead they just roamed the brunette’s body.

“Oh yeah, I see that.” Carmilla smirked and turned her back to Laura, feigning interest in picking up clothes off the floor and hanging her towel up, making sure to exaggerate her motions and sway her hips more than necessary. 

Laura wanted to roll her eyes at the absurdity, but once again her body betrayed her and they remained glued to her roommate. Carmilla snuck a glance just in time to see Laura licking her lips and she made a mental note to wear her leather pants as much as possible. She might even pick up her clothes more often just to get a reaction out of the blonde. She pulled her black combat boots from the closet and laced them up quickly. 

“Are you seriously heading out before noon on a Saturday?” Laura asked, shocked that her roommate seemed to be very well rested today, considering she used to think Carmilla was nocturnal.

“Well, I can’t listen to your stomach growl all day so I’m going to get us breakfast, creampuff.” Carmilla grabbed her wallet and gave a small smile to her before leaving. The door clicked softly as she locked it from the outside and sighed to herself, shaking her head. She wasn’t sure how Laura had made her into such a sap, but she definitely had a soft spot for the tiny girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I already have the next chapter started! It will tell the story of the late morning/afternoon before Danny's race and possibly include the Danny meetup.


	6. Poptart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's got time to kill before meeting up with Danny. Carm and Laura share breakfast. Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to post the half of the chapter that I've already written so you won't have to wait forever for me to type the rest :)

With a smile, Laura hopped out of bed to get washed up. Afterwards, she worked on her assignments for a while. She was just finishing up one when she heard the door unlocking, signaling Carmilla’s return. The smell of sweet pastries wafted through the small room as Carmilla came in with a white box in one hand and a to-go box holding two drinks inside in her other hand. 

“I know you like sweets, so I got us some doughnuts.” Carmilla walked into the room with a smile and placed the boxes on the table near Laura. “I got a coffee for myself and a s’mores hot chocolate for you.” 

Carmilla smiled at how Laura’s eyes lit up like a child’s. “Carm! Thanks so much, I LOVE hot chocolate. My mom used to make it for me as a kid all the time.” She helped her get out the napkins and opened the box of doughnuts while Carmilla placed their cups down. Laura didn’t feel a sadness when talking about her mother all the time like everyone expected her to. Most people had been treating her like she was so fragile when she returned to school this year, as if mentioning what happened would cause her to break down. Granted, she had her fair share of grief and times where she just cried to let things out, but things had slowly gotten easier over time. Now when she was thinking about the good memories she had with her mom, she often smiled and felt so privileged that she got to have so many years with her.

“I’m glad I chose well. I was a bit nervous, to be honest, but I figured I can’t go wrong with something sugary.” Carmilla smiled and placed a hand on Laura’s bed, silently asking if she can sit there with Laura to share breakfast. Laura scrambled to put her things away and scooted over on the bed to make room for Carmilla next to her.

“But I have a confession to make…” Carmilla continued, first taking a pause to sip her coffee to calm her nerves.

Laura looked at her expectantly, also taking a sip of her hot chocolate and relishing the taste.

“Our RA, Perry… When you got assigned to my room, she told me… She told me what happened to your mom last year.” Carmilla blurted out, “I hope you’re not mad or anything that I knew, and I didn’t want to say anything so that you could tell me when you were ready. But Perry thought it was best if I had a heads up so that I can make sure you don’t like, slip into depression or feel isolated.”

Laura slowly nodded at this, she kind of expected all the staff and teachers to be aware, but not her roommate. She didn’t feel any anger or resentment for Perry or Carmilla, though. She actually was a bit relieved and understood that, in her own way, Perry just wanted to make sure Laura had a support system. Especially because Perry must have known that Carmilla was Mistress of the Snark and wanted to make sure the teasing wasn’t taken too far. But she had a nagging thought and she just had to ask.

“Carm, is that why you’re being nice to me?” And before Carmilla could answer, she had another more mortifying thought, “Is that why you kissed me back, because you didn’t want to reject me?”

Carmilla set her coffee down and looked Laura in the eyes. “Laura, no. I... Trust me, that’s not it.” Laura’s eyes searched hers, but Carmilla held her gaze and spoke as if her next words were the most certain thing she had ever come to know in this world. “Laura, when I look at you, something in me shifts. My usual defenses to keep people out falter, and I just… I’m drawn to you. I know we just met, and I know I’m sounding so cheesy, but I… I do care for you, and not because of what happened in your past, but because of who you are. There’s something special about you. You’re special.”

Laura felt so moved by what Carmilla was telling her. That was probably the biggest compliment she’s ever gotten, and it wasn’t about her appearance but her very _soul_. She nudged Carmilla in a teasing way, “God, you’re such a romantic.” They both laughed, “But thanks, that was really sweet. I just wanted to make sure, you know… Some people have treated me like I’m going to shatter at any second. But honestly I am doing better. I can take care of myself, but sometimes I get overwhelmed and need to take a backseat and let someone else care for me, does that make sense?”

Carmilla nodded and wrapped her arm over the smaller girl’s shoulders, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on her temple. They both smiled and started eating. Laura had started on a powdered sugar doughnut and Carmilla could tell she was trying to eat it carefully but she ended up getting white flecks of sugar on her upper lip. Carmilla giggled quietly, causing Laura to look up at her questioningly, which only made her laugh louder. Laura was so cute.

“You’ve got something on your lip, cutie.” Carmilla reached up to slowly pull Laura’s face closer to her own, as her eyes dropped to the blonde’s soft lips and they met for a delicate kiss.

Laura’s eyes fluttered open when they parted and a wicked idea came to her mind. With their faces still only inches away, she slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and began to lick and suck them clean of the powdered sugar. She maintained eye contact, seeing Carmilla’s mouth part and her eyes darken, then she closed her eyes and made a soft moaning sound.

“Oh, god” Carmilla groaned, forcing her eyes shut to stop her brain from going into the gutter. “You’re going to be the death of me, poptart.” They both laughed and finished eating the breakfast, both occasionally pretending to “accidentally” get something on their lips and the other girl going in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's short! I haven't written the Danny meetup yet, I'm not quite sure how to go about it because I'm thinking of bringing Carmilla along and having them all meet.


	7. Sun and Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took liberties with Theo and Mel's stories, so they're not exactly the same as in the show. You'll just have to read through to find out what I mean. :) Laura isn't as innocent as everyone thinks... I've decided there will be smut later!!

As much fun as it was to stay inside, eat donuts, and kiss her roommate all day Laura had made plans to see Danny. They had arranged to meet up in the afternoon and go out somewhere together, but Laura was going to surprise Danny by showing up early to see the swim race with Mel. She felt so proud of herself for being sneaky since Danny probably figured she hadn’t remembered, especially since it wasn’t an official swim meet. 

Carmilla had left the room a while ago with her backpack, muttering something about not being able to focus on her studies with a cute girl in the room. Laura was now standing in front of her closet, contemplating her outfit. _I mean, we’ll be outside at the pool, but I don’t know what Danny has planned for our date. Wait, is this a second date? Did Danny just consider this lunch between friends? I mean, we had kissed goodnight after the first date and she’s been kind of flirty… And what about Carmilla? I mean, is it normal to be making out with your roommate and sleeping in the same bed, then going on dates with someone else?_

Laura tried to stop her spiraling thoughts since they were only causing anxiety to build up in her. She breathed deeply and promised herself to ask Perry for advice later. She settled on a simple outfit of short black shorts and a blue button-down shirt with short sleeves. She left the top two buttons undone to give a more casual look, but still looked nice enough if they were going to do something fancy. She brushed her hair a few times then grabbed her stuff, leaving to catch the bus to the campus pool.

 

\------------------------------------------

Danny was in the locker room preparing for her race with Mel. They always got into an argument, whether it was about swimming skills or some other competition, and they settled it with a race. They both won about the same amount, so they really were equal in skill. It was only a matter of who would win today’s race. Mel always loved the challenge of a race, even when they were in high school together. They ran track, swam, played soccer, and played basketball so everything between them was a competition. Neither girl took it personally when they lost, so they both constantly pushed each other to be better and keep up with the other girl. Danny used to think of Mel as more than a friend or teammate and she had been so scared at the time of telling her, for fear of being outed to the whole school or being rejected. She considered Mel her best friend and didn’t want to lose her. Mel had never mentioned her sexuality back then which made it harder for Danny to move on with her crush. Danny kept her feelings a secret for over a year which almost ruined their friendship. Towards the end of high school Mel had revealed she was straight and had been dating someone long distance and was going to visit him. That summer, Danny had been able to settle her feelings with Mel gone and think of her as a friend again by the time they entered college. 

Danny finished securing her swim cap and goggles and strode from the locker room, fully clad in her blue swimsuit ready to race. She set her white towel down on one of the chairs and began her stretching and deep breathing exercises. Mel emerged not much longer and did the same warmups.

“You’re goin’ down, Lawrence!” She confidently proclaimed as she pulled her foot behind her for a quad stretch.

“No way, Mel, I’m always ready to take you on.” Danny pulled her arm across her chest to stretch the muscles.

“Go, Danny, go!!!” An excited cheer rang from the bleachers, and she caught sight of someone very tiny and very energetic. She smiled at the blonde haired girl she found giving her two thumbs up and instantly felt the adrenaline pump through her system.

Mel had seen her too and smiled at Danny’s reaction. “Got your girlfriend to cheer you on?” Danny blushed and was about to disagree, but Mel cut her off, “That’s pretty awesome actually.” She gave the tall redhead a genuine smile and Danny just stammered. She spoke softly so the small girl watching them couldn’t hear, “I’m glad you’re meeting people. Plus, she’s cute, high five Lawrence!” They both laughed and Danny gave a small high five. 

“But you’re not the only one who has a cheerleader!” Mel stood up straight and looked to the highest row of bleachers, giving an enthusiastic wave. Danny followed her gaze and saw a young man waving back, smiling a perfect smile. “WooO!! You rock, Mel! Love you babe!” shouted the young man. Laura had swiveled in her seat to look up at him too, and smiled.

“Your boyfriend?” Danny asked, never having met him before. She bent down to stretch her calf muscles. Laura will never admit it, but she enjoyed watching Danny stretch and was so glad Danny couldn’t see her reaction.

“Yep, that’s Theo! He’s adorable. And his accent, ugh!!” Mel clutched her heart, “I love him. We’ve been together a couple years now and he’s transferring to Silas to finish up his degree. It’s been kind of hard to get the paperwork together because he’s been in the process of changing his name and gender markers on all his documents.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that’s pretty tough to get some documents changed.” Danny stood up as she finished her stretch routine.

“Yea, but luckily Silas is more queer and trans friendly than his other school so he should have an easier time.” Mel took a deep breath and held out a hand to Danny.

“May the best woman win!” They shook hands and approached the pool edge. 

Laura and Theo held their breaths in anticipation. The two swimmers dove from the platform at the same time, completely in sync with each other. They must have raced so many times because Laura noticed they didn’t even need to count to three to know when to start, and they both moved in the same stroke patterns. She heard Theo begin cheering behind her and forgot that she should do the same, so she filled her lungs with air and started shouting encouragements to Danny.

While cheering for Danny, her mind wandered. She didn’t know much about swimming, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t enjoy watching the glistening water droplets fly off Danny’s feet, or the flex of Danny’s strong shoulder muscles, or sense the adrenaline of the swimmers in the pool. Before long, the race was over with an enormous cheer from Theo. Mel had won by a hair’s width. Despite that, when Danny took off her goggles, she gave Mel a big smile and congratulated her. Laura loved that about Danny. Lately she caught herself loving several things about Danny. 

Laura stood from her spot and applauded, then grabbed her stuff to race down the bleachers. The two girls were wrapping their towels around them, shaking hands again and smiling. “Congrats, Mel! Danny, you were great!” Laura went in for a hug and caught Danny off guard a bit, but gave her a big smile and was still trying to catch her breath. Laura laughed as she pulled away from the hug, now with damp clothes. “Woops! Haha, well that’s okay the sun will dry them off.”

Danny and Mel both laughed. “Thanks for coming, L, you really surprised me. You win this time, Mel! By the way, this is Laura.”

“Nice to meet you!” Mel stuck out her hand for Laura and they shook hands.

Theo caught up to them and Mel turned, placing her arm gently around his waist so as not to get his clothes wet. “This is my boyfriend Theo! He’ll be transferring here soon.” 

“Nice to meet you all!” He spoke with a South African accent and everyone melted a little bit inside.

“Nice to finally meet you, Theo!” Danny spoke up since Laura still seemed to be recovering.

“Hi, Theo, I’m Laura!” She finally found her composure and made a mental note to go on YouTube and listen to people with accents and fangirl over them.

Mel and Danny removed their swim caps, letting their hair flow. Laura’s mouth went dry at the sight of Danny’s sunkissed hair shimmering. A sudden thought occurred to her. _Danny is like the sun. She’s the sun, and Carmilla’s the moon. Carmilla…_ At the memory of Carmilla’s romantic gestures and soft kisses, she felt her heart swell. She liked them both equally. She must be like the Earth because she realized she needed both of them to feel complete. She didn’t know what this meant, but she was going to have to figure that out later.

Danny touched her shoulder and she tried hard not to shiver at the contact. “Hey Laura, I’m going to shower and change then we can head out, okay? It should only be a few minutes, I’m pretty quick.”

Laura nodded in response and Mel slipped on a T-shirt and some sunglasses. “We’re going to my apartment, I’ll shower off there," she gave a slight wink, "Catch you guys later!”

They said their goodbyes as Theo walked with Mel hand in hand to the exit. Her sleek black truck was parked on the street and he hopped in with her as the engine started and they drove off.

As Laura waited for Danny, she pulled out her phone. She decided to take a funny selfie and send it to Carmilla who was probably studying, check her Facebook, and text Perry about meeting up with her some time. She _really_ needed some advice now that she had her feelings figured out. It wasn’t long before her phone buzzed a few times.

_Carm: Hey, cutie. You look nice today._

_Carm: This textbook is not nearly as interesting as it was 3 hours ago._

Laura giggled and then her phone buzzed again. Carmilla had sent her a selfie in response, one with her hair tied messily in bun and her makeup done perfectly, one flawless eyebrow raised. Laura rolled her eyes, of course she would look perfect just to study. What really caught her attention was a pair of black glasses sitting lowly on the bridge of Carmilla’s nose. Laura hadn’t realized she wore glasses, but this new revelation had her struggling to slow down her heart rate. She typed out her reply quickly.

_Me: WOW you look amazing. I didn’t know you had glasses._

_Carm: There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet, cutie._

_Me: True and I hope to change that. :) So tell me something I don’t know about you!_

Laura smiled at her phone, which buzzed in her hand again a couple times.

_Carm: Hmmm…_

_Carm: I speak several languages._

Laura’s jaw dropped. That’s … wow. She tried not to imagine Carmilla whispering to her in French or Spanish and she tried not to picture Carmilla shouting unintelligible words in other languages. Her phone buzzing again jolted her back to the present.

_Carm: Hello? Still there, cupcake?_

_Laura: Yes. Sorry, that’s really amazing Carm. You’ll have to show me sometime._

She was feeling a little bold so she sent a winking emoji. 

_Carm: Mmm I have all kinds of thoughts about that._

_Carm: Tell me something about you._

_Laura: I’m pretty boring._

_Carm: Come on, there’s more to you than meets the eye._

Laura saw Danny starting to come out from the locker room and knew she wouldn’t be texting for a while, so she had a wicked thought. She could torture Carmilla for a few hours while she was out. She quickly typed her response and slipped her phone in her bag.

“Ready to go?” Danny approached her and held out her hand for Laura. They both smiled and Laura gently took it, walking hand in hand to the exit.

“Where are we going? I hope I’m dressed okay.” 

“It’s a surprise. And you look perfect.” Danny smiled and looked down at her. Laura smiled and blushed, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

\----------------------------------------

Carmilla had got up to buy a grape soda from the vending machine when her phone went off again. She reached inside the machine to grab the soda that had just come out, opening it carefully so it didn’t fizz up and spill everywhere. She went back to her chair in the library and fished her phone out of her back pocket, taking a swig of her soda. When she read the text, she tried hard not to spit it out and instead began choking on it, getting some looks from other students. When she calmed down, she double checked her phone to make sure she read it correctly.

_Cupcake: I can’t stop picturing you fucking me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had serious writer’s block for this chapter. I don’t know how to get the 3 of them dating! Funnily enough I can easily come up with some of the future chapters, but not this one. Plus holidays happened so that slowed me down too. Next chapter is Hollence, then Laura needs to consult with Perry for advice and we'll get to meet LaF!


	8. Sunsets and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Laura realizes she likes both Danny and Carmilla. Laura goes on a second date with Danny while Carmilla agonizes over Laura’s raunchy text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes it’s been an eternity since I updated! Writer’s block got me hard and then I almost gave up on it. I’ll be pushing for the finish line so that I don’t get stuck again, sorry if it starts to feel rushed or there are some inconsistencies. Remember this is OT3 so please don’t hate on Hollence or Lawstein. I’m going to try finishing the story as fast as I can before I lose steam, so I might update frequently. I am thinking this might be 10 chapters.

Carmilla had got up to buy a grape soda from the vending machine when her phone went off again. She reached inside the machine to grab the soda that had just come out, opening it carefully so it didn’t fizz up and spill everywhere. She went back to her chair in the library and fished her phone out of her back pocket, taking a swig of her soda. When she read the text, she tried hard not to spit it out and instead began choking on it, getting some looks from other students. When she calmed down, she double checked her phone to make sure she read it correctly.

 _Cupcake: I can’t stop picturing you fucking me_

Carmilla’s face turned bright red and her eyes looked like they would pop out if she opened them any larger. Her stomach flipped when she read the text over and over, while a heat pooled between her legs. She closed her textbook and quickly began packing up her things, there was no way she would be getting any studying done now that all these images were in her head. She hastily left the library and was walking so fast she may as well have been running. The words replayed over and over in her head, each time accompanied by imagined scenarios of how to fulfill the little Cupcake’s request. First things first, she had to get back to her room and, if she could get her brain to function again, try to formulate a plan. 

\----------------------------- 

Danny pulled the car in front of an amusement park and saw Laura’s eyes light up with joy. The sight brought a warm feeling to Danny’s heart. 

“Danny! Are we really going there for our date?!” She held her breath. 

“Yea, do you like it? If not, we could go somewh--” 

“No, no! I really like roller coasters, this will be so much fun!” Laura was almost bouncing out of her seat, fumbling with the seatbelt and the door handle. 

Danny laughed and realized the butterflies in her stomach weren’t from nerves, but excitement. 

They hopped out of the car and made their way to the entrance. Once inside, Danny reached out a hand and gently took Laura’s. They rode ride after ride, Laura loved standing by the height requirement sign at each one, she was barely taller than the line and the silly cartoon person, but she gave a little fist pump every time. They played various games and bought tons of junk food around the park. Laura ate all the sweets, of course. They laughed so hard that Laura squealed and Danny snorted, both laughing harder. When the sun began to set, they realized time had flown by. 

“Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?” Danny looked down at Laura’s shining eyes. 

“YES! What a silly question, let’s go!” Laura linked arms with Danny and practically dragged her to the queue. 

They talked as their seat slowly went around and around, and when it was their turn to stop at the top of the wheel, they took in the sight of the beautiful setting sun. Laura sucked in her breath and was left in awe. Danny enjoyed the sunset, but every time she looked down at Laura taking in the view, she felt like she could take on the world. 

“It’s beautiful, Danny.” Laura looked up into her date’s eyes, which hadn’t been looking at the sunset at all. 

“Yeah, beautiful.” Danny smiled, and looked at Laura’s lips, moving in closer. 

Laura’s breath caught in her throat and she moved closer as well, until their lips were barely touching. When their lips met, Laura felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything about the kiss was perfect. Both girls were showing how much they liked the other through the kiss. It was slow and sensual, and when they parted for breath they realized the ride was reaching the end and slowly descending their seat back to the ground. They smiled at each other like idiots and walked hand-in-hand back to Danny’s car. 

A few minutes later, Danny’s car pulled up to the dorm where Laura lived, they both got out of the car and started walking inside. “That was amazing, Danny. I had so much fun. Thank you.” 

“I had fun too, L. I really like you.” Danny smiled and touched Laura’s hand softly. 

“I like you too.” Laura smiled back. “I don’t really have plans tonight, do you want to come in and hang out for a while?” 

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” 

“I dunno, we could find something on Netflix and make popcorn.” 

“Sounds great.” Danny smiled and followed Laura down the hallway to her room. 

“Wait here a second, let me see if my roommate is home.” Laura insert her key and turned the lock and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. 

As she turned, her jaw almost hit the floor. 

“Well, ‘bout time you showed up, cupcake.” Carmilla’s husky voice filled the room. She was there on the bed wearing nothing but skimpy, black lingerie and long stockings with little red bows tied at the top. Laura’s eyes caught on every curve of her delectable body, dragging over the swell of her ass and breasts. Her breathing turned ragged and she couldn’t find her voice. 

“Wh- what…” Her voice came out as a squeak, she gulped and tried again. “What are you wearing?” She stammered out. 

“Well, I’m going to make your dreams come true if you’d let me.” She smirked devilishly and twirled her phone in her hand. 

Laura paled. She forgot that she had sent Carmilla that text, and now it all came rushing back to her memory. She wanted to smack herself for the situation she had just gotten in. Danny was still outside the door! 

“Come on, cutie.” Carmilla pat the spot on the bed next to her. 

Her brain panicked, trying to find a way out of this mess, but it was too late. She heard the door open slowly behind her. 

“Sorry, Laura, did you say come in? It’s kind of hard to hear through the--” Danny stepped inside and everyone went silent. 

“What the frilly hell, Laura?!” Carmilla got up and started searching for clothes to throw on. 

“Um… Laura, why is your roommate in lingerie for you?” Danny was blushing bright red, trying to keep her eyes from following the dark haired girl’s movements. 

“Yes, Laura, please explain what Clifford is doing here.” She stepped into a pair of shorts that were on the ground and threw on a white shirt, lingerie still visible. 

Laura and Danny both gulped at the sight. Laura decided there was no good way out of this awkward situation. 

“Carmilla, meet Danny…” 

Carmilla crossed her arms over her chest. “Danny, huh? So you guys had another date?” 

“Wait, Laura told you about me?” Danny looked at both of them. 

“Well, not much. I’m guessing she never told you about me though.” 

Laura winced. “Hear me out, I need to tell you both something. I was trying to wait until I figured everything out. But I guess you both need to know now…” 

Carmilla fought back the jealousy she was feeling, it’s not like her and Laura were truly dating. Still, she never expected Danny to be downright gorgeous. 

Danny stood, still stunned. She really liked Laura but was she already dating her hot roommate? 

Laura took a deep breath. “Okay, this is weird to say, but I like both of you. I mean, I feel like I can’t choose. I want you both… But I don’t want to hurt either of you, and I don’t want to force you into anything. So I was trying to figure myself out first, but obviously my feelings for both of you are getting more serious. I don’t want to lead you on and I don’t want you to hate each other. I just need you both to know that I consider you both as people I like, in y’know, a romantic way.” 

That was a lot to take in, but having everything in the open made both girls realize they weren’t in competition with each other and both felt pretty relieved. Still, Laura had just confessed to liking both of them and the three girls looked at each other. 

Danny was the first to speak. “So... what now?” 

Laura looked at both of them. “I’m not sure... “ 

“Well, I mean, it’s not unheard of to date more than one person at a time.” Carmilla took a seat on her bed, crossing her legs. Laura and Danny’s eyes hungrily traced the long stockings before pulling back into focus. Carmilla caught this and smirked. This could definitely work if everyone was willing. 

“You mean like an open relationship?” Laura asked, not really wanting to see other people besides the two of them. 

“Not exactly, more like polyamory. A relationship between more than two people, in our case it would be three. It would take a lot of communication though, and everyone has to be willing.” Carmilla pointed out. 

“Well how would we do that? You and I share Laura, or we all three date?” 

Laura’s head was swimming, she’s never thought of this before. 

“Either one, like I said we have to communicate with each other what we would want. If everyone feels comfortable dating each other or if we take turns spending time with Laura.” 

“Well, you know how I feel about you both. If you two find chemistry, then that’s even better because we can all spend time together or we can take turns going on dates in pairs.” 

Carmilla’s mind was already made up. She could definitely teach Clifford some new tricks, if the taller girl could admit to herself how her body reacted to seeing Carmilla. 

“Can I have a few minutes to talk it over with her?” Danny nodded her head towards Carmilla. 

“Yes of course, don’t feel rushed to decide right now. I’ll give you two a few minutes to get to know each other. Just text me when you are ready to talk about it or if you want to go home and think more, then let me know so I can come say goodnight.” Laura was at the door, and turned her head, “And please don’t kill each other!” 

They all laughed and Laura stepped out, heading down the hall to Perry’s room. She definitely needed advice on dating now more than ever. 

Carmilla motioned for Danny to sit on Laura’s bed across from her. 

“So…” Danny began, a bit unsure of where to start. 

“So…” Carmilla answered “We both care for Laura, that much is obvious. So tell me about yourself.”


	9. Big Red (Bowties)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory begins! Laura gets advice and meets LaF! Carmilla and Danny talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story so far. I'll be wrapping it up soon

Laura quietly tapped on the door and waited patiently, wringing her hands together. It wasn’t long before she heard the distinctly shrill voice call out.

“Come in!” 

Laura turned the knob and peeked in. Perry was cleaning the room with some disinfectant sprays and big pink rubber gloves. Laura honestly did not know what she was cleaning because the room was already more clean than the hospital her mom was in. She quickly pushed away the intruding thoughts of her mom’s death and put on a smile.

“Hi, Perr. Um, do you remember me? Laura from #307?”

“Of course, sweetie, how could I forget?” Perry glanced up before looking back at the spot she was scrubbing earlier, hands on her hips. She seemed satisfied and put away the cleaning supplies. “I’m so sorry for the mess! Please, sit. Would you like anything to drink?” She whirled around the room looking for something to offer her, frowning at everything in the cupboard.

“No, thank you Perry, I just wanted some advice.”

Perry looked at Laura with her full attention, blue eyes almost piercing into her. She touched Laura’s arm, concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I am a bit confused. See, I have a crush on two people and they both found out.”

Perry made a sympathetic face. “Aww, I’m sorry to hear that, Laura. We can bake some brownies, that will help you feel better, I’m certain of it!”

Laura pushed her hair back behind her ears. “Well, actually, I… The thing is…”

The door suddenly opened loudly and made Laura jump. She looked to see someone about her height coming in, their face mostly blocked by stacks of books and documents, and … _Is that a chemistry set balancing on top?_

“Hey, babe! You’ll never guess what they had at the science lab!” 

Perry coughed, a slight blush covering her cheeks. “LaFontaine…”

“Real DNA samples! I bet we can figure out how to clone humans with this stuff. I picked up a few reading materials so we could --”

“LAFONTAINE!”

LaFontaine poked their head out from behind the stack of books they were carrying. They had short red hair, blue eyes, and were dressed in a blue shirt, black tie and black jeans.

“Oh hey. I’d shake your hand but heh...” they groaned and bent at the knees, easing the stack of books on the desk. Somehow the chemistry set was still in one piece. “I’m LaFontaine.”

“I’m Laura, nice to meet you. Are you Perry’s roommate?” Laura smiled, while Perry just huffed.

“Well, actually I’m--”

“ALRIGHTY Laura, you were saying? Two people found out you like them?” Perry’s smile was tight as she tried to shift the conversation back to Laura.

“Oh sweet, do tell!” LaFontaine grabbed a pillow and hopped up on the bed, looking like a kid ready for storytime. “Don’t forget all the juicy details.”

Perry gave them a scolding look before both looked back to Laura, waiting.

“Well, so I think I fell for both of them at the same time. And it was just a crush at first, but now I think I really like both of them. And they accidentally met today, under some awkward circumstances…”

LaFontaine giggled, surely picturing all kinds of scenarios.

“It wasn’t bad though! I think… I mean, they seemed to get along…”

“Honey, I’m not sure I follow. What does them getting along have to do with it?” Perry cocked her head to the side a bit, brow furrowed.

“Um…” Laura blushed. “One of them kind of suggested… that we sort of…. date… each other… at the same time,” she mumbled and blurted out.

LaFontaine’s eyes widened. “OOOOooo!!! Lucky Laura!” They rose their hand for a high five. Laura just looked nervously at them.

“Hmm… How does that work exactly?”

“Babe, it’s like if you, me, and JP all dated each other. And JP and I want our alone time and then the next time it’s you and I or you and JP. Or you and JP both date me, but you two don’t date. There’s other variations, too, it just depends on the people.”

Perry scoffed. “Why do you get to be the one in the middle? And why does our third person have to be JP?”

“Because--”

“Um, guys? Still here.” Laura said awkwardly, waving her hand. Perry blushed.

“Okay, so you think it’s doable?” Laura looked at them both.

“Definitely!” LaFontaine declared with certainty.

Perry just looked frazzled by the earlier conversation and was tense again. “I don’t know, I’ve never dealt with advice on polyamory. You’re supposed to come to me and get help with your boy problems… or girl problems or… menstrual problems!” She ran her fingers through her curly red hair.

LaFontaine and Laura laughed a little at that last one. LaFontaine took Perry’s hand and held it comfortingly.

“Thanks, you two. I’ll let you know how it goes. If they haven’t killed each other yet and left my room in a bloody mess.”

“BLOODY MESS?!”  
“YOUR ROOM?!” 

They simultaneously shouted. 

“Err… yeah, they are talking about it right now in there. After all, one of them is my roommate.”

Both redheads’ jaws dropped.

\-------------- _meanwhile_ \----------------

Danny let out a loud, boisterous laugh when Carmilla finished telling her joke. The redhead’s laugh was contagious and Carmilla started laughing as well. Danny made some small snorting sounds which only made them laugh harder.

“Ohmygod,” Danny tries to catch her breath, “So that’s why you were in lingerie when I came in! Who knew our little Laura could be so risque.”

Carmilla smiled, not missing the emphasis on the word _our_ and hopped off her bed that was opposite Danny. She raised a perfect eyebrow and took a step forward towards Laura’s bed where the taller girl was sitting. “Our, huh? Does that mean you’re considering the offer?”

Danny looked up at the brunette, who was inching closer to her and looking at her with dark eyes. She tried not to look at those intense burning eyes, but when her gaze lowered she realized that now she was staring at Carmilla’s outfit. She could still see the black lingerie top through the white t-shirt and the shorts were still showing off her long black stockings. 

“I... “ She tried to formulate a sentence but it was like her brain had shut off and couldn’t focus on anything other than Carmilla.

“Hmm?” Carmilla hummed softly, the sound embedding itself in Danny’s memory. Carmilla took a seat next to Danny, one hand resting on a yellow pillow and the other beginning to play with the silk fabric of the red bows at the top of her stockings.

Danny’s eyes were glued to the bows and she gulped as she watched Carmilla caress it in her hand.

Carmilla reached up and lightly gripped Danny’s chin to look into her eyes.

“Relax, big red. I don’t bite… That is, unless you want me to.”

Danny’s breath hitched and she closed the distance between them, kissing Carmilla hungrily. As Carmilla kissed back, she took control and pulled back to nibble on Danny’s lower lip before releasing it and looking up into beautiful blue eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Carmilla commanded. She had to hear Danny say it, plus she had a feeling Danny liked being a bit submissive to a partner.

“Yes. I want to give it a try.” Danny spoke with a firm resolve. 

Carmilla smiled and reached for Danny’s phone. She added her own number into the contacts list and then passed it to Danny for her to let Laura know what they’ve decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think there's just 1 more chapter left! And I wanted to have some symbolism with the yellow pillow and red bows :) Did you guys get it??


	10. Epilogue (Mistress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WITHOUT PLOT. Update after dating for a few months. They frequently have playtime in Danny's apartment. Laura's slowly healing with the support and comfort of her girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter, but it’s only SMUT so you don’t need to read it if that’s not your thing, no storylines here just a little glimpse into how they are doing now. This is somewhat of an epilogue, taking place a few months later. They already laid out the rules and boundaries of the relationship and it’s going well. Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story, even if just a little portion of it, and bearing with me. I know OT3 isn’t for everyone and I know some more experienced writers may be cringing at my work because it’s my first fic and first time writing anything this long. First time smut too, hope it’s alright. 
> 
> Disclaimer, should be obvious but I’m saying it anyway: Not every polyamorous relationship works in the same way, my fic just happened to have them all in love with each other and they enjoy a little bit of kinky sex. I don't have much experience with romantic relationships so I hope I wrote them well.

Danny fished out her key and unlocked her apartment door, stepping inside as Laura and Carmilla followed. They dropped their backpacks in their usual spot by the couch and made their way to the kitchen.

They were laughing as Danny told a story about her professor. Carmilla was getting cups of water for the three of them as Laura was opening cupboards looking for a snack to satisfy her sweet tooth.

“And then as he was describing the event to us, he began acting out everything and even made sound effects!!”

Carmilla snorted.

“He did this weird galloping thing and I was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but I bust out laughing anyway.”

They both laughed as Danny imitated the teacher galloping across the lecture hall.

“Mr. Vordenberg really did that?” Laura brushed her hair back, holding some Pixie Stix in her hand. She tore one open and dumped the sugar crystals into her mouth, puckering her lips slightly at the sweet flavor.

“Who knew he could move like that?” Carmilla chimed in, handing the cups to her girlfriends, earning a playful smack on the arm from Laura.

They all plopped down on the couch and Danny picked up the Playstation controller to turn on their favorite game. 

“I’m sooo gonna beat you nerds this time. None of that sneaky stuff trying to distract me, okay?”

“Who you calling a nerd?” Carmilla scoffed, jokingly. She and Danny enjoyed friendly banter and light teasing, one of the many things she had come to know about the taller girl whilst dating her.

“I never cheat! You lost fair and square!” Laura let out a huff, but she very well remembered how she and Carmilla turned it into a strip game last time, with very … _successful_ results.

Carmilla turned and softly whispered something in Laura’s ear, making her blush and then giggle. With a nod, they set their plan into motion. Danny knew that she wouldn’t be winning this round as they set their sights on the redhead.

Laura kneeled on the floor between Danny’s legs. The sight making her gulp and blush. The smaller girl ran her hands up Danny’s legs, slowly. “Danny,” she spoke in a husky, pleading voice. 

Carmilla scoot closer to Danny, lightly running her hand in delicate patterns over the other girl’s arm, leaning close to her ear. “Laura wants you to join us for some fun.” Danny shivered at the close contact of both of her girlfriends.

“Won’t you play with us Danny?” Laura smiled up at her mischievously.

“If not, maybe Laura and I will just have you watch.” Carmilla teased and slowly took off her shirt. Danny turned to stare and licked her lips.

Laura moved slightly so she was in between Carmilla’s legs and unzipped her leather pants while looking at Danny seductively.

Carmilla tore one of the Pixie Stix and dragged the sugar crystals in a line down her torso, stopping just above her underwear. Laura saw Danny lick her lips before turning her attention back to Carmilla and slowly leaned up to take in every bit, making sure to glance up at her two girlfriends every now and then.

She trailed the line of sugar with her supple tongue and made cute humming noises of satisfaction. Carmilla’s breathing was ragged and she gripped the redhead next to her, squeezing her arm when Laura brushed over a sensitive spot. 

Danny was so turned on, she leaned down and lapped up sugar with Laura, their faces so close together, tongues working on Carmilla’s abdomen. They looked at each other and kissed with growing intensity, tasting sugar on the other girl’s lips. Carmilla enjoyed the scene above her and began moving a hand down her underwear to resolve the growing ache she felt.

Danny and Laura broke their kiss and turned their attention back to the dark haired girl writhing beneath them. Danny covered Carmilla’s hand with her own, stopping her circling motions. Laura pulled down her girlfriend’s underwear. Her and Danny moved to kneel in front of Carmilla’s thighs, inching closer to the apex where Carmilla desperately needed their attention. 

When they began to move in tandem, the feeling was overwhelming. Carmilla felt as if she was already on the precipice. The sounds she made were barely recognizable to her own ears. When they hit a particular spot, a loud moan ripped from her throat, making her girlfriends smile and double their efforts. She looked up at the sight of her beautiful girls pleasuring her, and wove a hand through their hair. Danny raised one of her legs up in the air to reach a different angle. Suddenly she felt every muscle tightening and her leg muscles twitch uncontrollably. It was all too much, she couldn’t even form words, like every brain cell was being used to feel the sensations and take her body past its limits. 

She collapsed on the couch and when she opened her eyes, each girlfriend came up to kiss her on the lips, sharing the taste of sugar mixed with tangy sweetness. They let Carmilla rest a bit, all snuggling close on the couch as they stroked each other’s hair and hummed happily.

\----------------

Danny and Laura wait in the redhead’s bedroom as instructed by their girlfriend. They didn’t know what she had up her sleeve, but they were excited at every possible fantasy running through their heads. She had forced them to get up and stop cuddling on the couch with her, their only instructions were to wait naked in the bedroom. It was so hard for them not to start touching and kissing without their girlfriend present, but they knew that whatever was waiting in store for them would be worth it.

The door slowly opened and both girls’ jaws dropped. There stood Carmilla in nothing but her slick leather pants and black heels to match, her upper half remaining bare. She had a noticeable bulge in her pants that made them both gulp and stare, before focusing on the dextrous hand that was toying with the tails of a small black flogger. She walked towards them with a certain swagger and confidence. 

“Ladies…” she spoke as she approached the foot of the bed.

Laura and Danny tried to speak, still in awe by the sight of Carmilla. They both inhaled sharply as Carmilla smoothed a hand possessively over each of her girlfriends. 

“I trust you still remember our safe word and will let me know if something gets too intense?” She lightly spanks each of their ass cheeks with her hand.

“Mmmm.. yes.”  
“Yes Mistress.”

“Very good, kittens. I will do my best to make sure this is pleasurable for all, but let me know if you need a break.” She paused and the scene began. “Come here,” the girls followed her instructions, “now bend over the edge of the bed and look at each other while I do this.”

She stroked gently over their asses, taking turns to distribute the pleasure, rubbing, squeezing, and lightly scratching with her fingernails. She bent to place a kiss on each girl, leaving some lipstick behind. As she stood again, she readied the flogger and started off gently.

Each little smack of the faux-leather tails left the girls whimpering. They made eye contact with each other, only getting more turned on by the erotic way the other’s face was, knowing that theirs looked the same. Carmilla alternated in some harder swings, causing slightly louder slapping sounds and soft moans to fill the room. She was careful to not hit a tender area repeatedly and to give the same amount of attention to them both. She stopped briefly to gently brush her hand over Danny’s ass, almost in a tickling way, before removing it and delivering a firm blow on her already pink cheek. The sound that came out of Danny was delicious, and Laura got to enjoy the way her face contorted into a moan of pain and pleasure, turning her on even more. 

Carmilla hummed with satisfaction, “Mmm, you like that don’t you?” Danny nodded eagerly, shaking her bum begging for more. “Don’t be greedy, sweetness, let Laura have some fun too.” And with that she delivered a hard smack to Laura’s cheek, quickly running her hand up and down Laura’s spine to relax the stinging sensation. Laura’s moan was needy and even broke through Carmilla’s tough domme role and made her moan quietly.

Carmilla delivered a couple more blows with the flogger to each girl, some lighter than others knowing that they were now very sensitive. She dragged the tails of it down Danny’s back, making her shiver, before doing the same to Laura.

She spoke with a bit more labored breathing, “You did very well, now let’s see if you can keep eye contact with each other while I do this….”

She dropped the flogger and crouched down behind Danny and placed her mouth right where the taller girl needed her most. Danny’s face was bright red, moans gushing out of her as she struggled to keep looking at Laura. Carmilla was insanely gifted with her mouth, driving Danny to new heights that she would soon crash from.

Laura moaned watching her girlfriend get eaten out before she felt a nimble hand slowly trailing up the back of her thighs and her breathing hitched in anticipation. She felt Carmilla’s fingers tease her entrance, coating them with her arousal before slowly pushing one, then two, fingers inside. Laura’s moans got higher pitch and more desperate as she felt herself grinding against Carmilla.

She pumped in and out of Laura in tandem with each lapping and sucking motion she gave Danny. Her girlfriends’ screams were filling the room as if they were echoing each other. Danny’s legs began losing strength and she started resting back more and more on Carmilla’s face, only increasing the pleasure and intensity, moaning even louder. Danny and Laura squeezed their eyes shut at the same time as Carmilla sped up, sending them both over the edge with quivering muscles and fervent moans.

Carmilla helped Danny lay down on the bed, legs hanging over the edge and positioned Laura bent over in front of Danny’s wetness. She spread Laura’s legs further apart and pushed her head down closer to the small red curls. Laura exchanged looks with Danny realizing what was about to happen. “I can’t wait to taste you, Danny,” she said softly.

Carmilla was bent over Laura, speaking in a sultry voice next to Laura’s ear, “Mmm and taste you shall, cupcake.” Laura could feel Carmilla’s bulge pressed against her and moaned at the thought.

Carmilla slid her pants down until her strap-on shaft sprung forward, happy to be free of its confining space and ready to plunge into Laura. She carefully coated it with lube and used the extra to coat Laura’s entrance, placing a kiss on Laura’s shoulder blade, flicking her dark eyes up to meet Danny’s lustful gaze. Laura moaned and Danny’s hips twitched at the sound, almost lifting up to meet Laura’s mouth that was so close to where she needed.

Carmilla slowly pushed into Laura from behind and the smaller girl dipped her head down slightly in pleasure, but still not close enough to touch Danny. The redhead was about to go mad from the teasing. In one motion, Carmilla buried herself inside Laura’s center and strongly gripped the base of Laura’s hair, pushing it downwards somewhat roughly until her mouth reached Danny, causing both of them to moan.

Laura looked up at Danny as she licked slow circles and softly flicked her tongue in different directions, feeling incredibly turned on at the feeling of Carmilla deep inside her at the same time. Her girlfriend shifted behind her and the shaft moved slightly out and at an angle, causing her to moan and suck on Danny’s clit, causing the redhead to moan as well.

Carmilla began rocking in and out at a steady pace, but her hips sped up when she heard their moans getting louder and Laura’s hips pressed back, seeking deeper penetration. The room was filled with everyone moaning, the slippery sound of Laura pleasing Danny, the smacking of Carmilla up against Laura’s entrance, and the occasional spank she brought down to Laura’s tender ass.

Carmilla began plowing into Laura harder and harder, hands gripped firmly on her hips.

“FFuuuuuuck…” someone uttered, but no one was sure who.

“Oh God, Laura” Danny gripped a fistful of her girlfriend’s hair

“Mmf nnnnnnnghhh aanghhh”

Carmilla kept up the pace, but reached around and fingered Laura’s clit and spreading her legs a little more, causing her to go deeper and hit a spot inside Laura that made her walls clench.

“AAAH GOD!” Laura lifted her head and shouted with a gasp, before Danny roughly pulled her back down by the hair. “Nnnngg!”

“Oh, shit--” Carmilla thrusts, “Cupcake--” she thrusts again harder, “You’re so--” her thrust goes deeper, “fucking--” and deeper, “tight--”

Laura’s moan is buried inside Danny but it’s so loud that it’s all they can hear for a few seconds as she falls apart. Danny follows too, feeling exhausted and spent. Carmilla waits for their breathing to slow down and pulls out the slick toy. When they can feel their legs again, Carmilla flicks off her high heels and removes her pants and the harness from her waist before climbing into bed with them to snuggle. She kisses their foreheads and they smile lazily at her and arrange themselves into their usual positions.

Laura’s night terrors had definitely decreased over time and she felt safe in her girlfriends’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for reading, even if just a little portion of it. I hope you leave some feedback :)


End file.
